Sara
by alea holmes
Summary: Petite lettre de Grissom à Sara après son départ... GSR!
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle journée commence, songea Grissom en regardant le soleil se lever, faisant rougeoyer l'horizon. L'air été glacial en dépit du printemps et le soleil ne parvenait pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère glacée qui entourait la ville. Tout comme les souvenirs n'arrivaient pas à le réchauffer lui… Elle lui manquait… Tant qu'il était occupé, son absence était supportable, mais lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire le vide qu'elle avait créé par son départ venait le frapper en pleine face. Comme c'était le cas en ce moment, alors qu'il était appuyé au plan de travail de sa cuisine, une tasse de café entre les mains, après une nuit de travail et son jogging matinal. Ce manque lui était insupportable. Il aurait voulu lui dire, mais… elle avait besoin de temps et de solitude. Il respectait ce choix, même s'il en souffrait. Il l'avait accepté en dépit du manque et de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il aurait voulu lui écrire, lui envoyer un mail, mais ne savait comment formuler ses pensées. Etrange… lui qui avait toujours été plus doué avec une plume qu'avec sa langue. Mais elle lui ôtait tous ses moyens. Sans elle, il se sentait perdu. Avec elle, il perdait ses mots et devenait aussi maladroit qu'un adolescent. Mais elle le comprenait sans un mot. Un geste, un regard, un sourire leur suffisait. Elle était la seule à le comprendre comme cela. La seule avec sa mère… Les deux femmes de sa vie.

« _Oh Sara !_ pensa-t-il, en posant sa tasse dans l'évier._ Comme tu me manques ! _

Une main se posa sur son bras. Il se tourna et vit sa mère qui lui souriait doucement.

_ Ecris-lui, dit-elle d'une voix douce quoique rauque.

Il sourit et elle serra tendrement les mains de son fils dans les siennes. Il la serra contre lui.. Elizabeth sentit dans cette étreinte l'amour de son fils, sa détresse aussi, comme elle l'avait senti dès les premiers mots qu'il lui avait signés. Elle l'avait toujours deviné, lui son fils. Son fils unique. Entre eux, pas besoin de mots, signé ou non. Ils se comprenaient sans cela. Elle songea avec amertume que l'incapacité à exprimer ses sentiments et ses émotions lui venait d'elle, de leur vie de silence et de complicité muette.

_ Ecris-lui, répéta-t-elle en le poussant doucement vers son bureau.

Sans protester, il obtempéra et s'enferma dans son antre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la maison résonnait des notes de « _Carmina Burana_ », l'opéra préféré de son fils, Elizabeth sourit toute seule dans la cuisine, indifférente à la musique ambiante, dans sa bulle de silence. Cette bulle qui l'emprisonnait depuis plus de trente ans, cette bulle qu'elle avait construite avec son fils. Elle était accourut dès qu'il l'avait appelé, sentant, devinant sans peine qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir malheureux. Elle le connaissait tellement bien, sachant ce qui le turlupinait avant qu'il ne lui en parle. Ils avaient toujours eux une relation quasi-fusionnelle en dépit de la distance. Et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'ils ne se parlent, par ordinateurs interposés. Gil lui disait tout, n'omettant jamais rien… D'une main distraite, elle caressa la tête de Hank, le boxer de son fils, tout en contemplant les photos affichées sur le réfrigérateur. La quasi-totalité représentaient son fils et Sara. Sauf deux. L'une d'elle étant celle de leur dernier Noël entre mère et fils et l'autre son équipe au grand complet. Des visages qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui formaient la seconde famille de son fils.

****

Installé devant son ordinateur portable, le fils en question soupira et contempla l'écran. Par où commencer ? Il commença à taper.

« Sara »

_ Oui ! Bon début alors que tu as envie de l'appeler autrement, de lui murmurer des mots d'amour ! Crétin va ! Laisse parler tes émotions comme elle te l'a appris ! Laisses ton cœur diriger tes doigts !

Nouveau soupir. Il contempla, pensif la photo qui trônait sur son bureau, la même que celle qu'il avait sur sa table de travail au CSI. Elle les représentait tous les deux, lors d'une soirée de la police, qui avait eu lieu deux mois après l'enlèvement de Sara. Le couple ne s'était pas quitté de la soirée. La première où ils pouvaient être réellement ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Des amants, deux êtres s'aimant, s'adorant… L'inspiration arriva. Et il se mit à écrire, alors que l'opéra résonnait autour de lui. La musique se coula en lui, jaillissant par le bout de ses doigts virevoltant sur le clavier.

« _Mon amour, ma chérie._

« _J'aurais voulu garder cela pour moi, tu as besoin de temps et je le comprends, mais j'ai besoin de te dire les sentiments qui m'agitent. Tu me manques mon amour, j'ai besoin de toi. Je comprends ton besoin d'éloignement. Nous aurons tout le temps pour nous quand nous serons à nouveau réunis. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime. Tu m'as attendu neuf ans, je t'attendrai toute ma vie s'il le faut Prends ton temps. Dès notre premier rencontre, je t'ai aimé, même si j'ai mis longtemps, trop longtemps à me rendre compte que c'était toi celle qu'il me fallait… Je n'oublierai jamais ce séminaire… La première fois où je t'ai vue, où nos cœurs se sont retrouvés comme s'ils s'étaient toujours attendus, où nos yeux se sont croisés… _Je me souviens de ces yeux là,  
Mi-miel mi-chocolat,  
Beaux comme un air d'opéra,  
Je ne voyais plus que ça.

_Ils m'hypnotisaient, m'attiraient, m'invitant à plonger dans cet univers de miel et de chocolat, de douceur et d'amour… Tes yeux sont la première chose que je vois quand j'ouvre les yeux le matin et la dernière que je vois avant de m'endormir… Tes yeux, ton sourire, ton visage. Ce visage que je chéris plus que tout autre, ces yeux que j'adore comme on adore un dieu… ces yeux qui me hantent sans cesse depuis notre première rencontre… _

_Tu es toute ma vie et c'est ce qui m'empêche de craquer. Je t'aime mon ange. Nos souvenirs sont partout. Je baigne dedans. Dans cette bulle que nous avons construit tous les deux. Tu es partout. Chaque geste routinier, tous les lieux où je vais, te rappellent à moi. Pas plus tard qu'avant hier, l'équipe et maman m'ont traîné à la fête foraine (Ecklie avait accepté de nous donner un congé après une enquête particulièrement ardue.). La dernière fois que j'y ai mis les pieds c'était avec toi, tu te souviens ? Nous avions eu une nuit de congé, grâce à un superviseur arrangeur…_ »

Griss s'arrêta alors d'écrire, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Cette soirée avait été magique. Il s'était arrangé pour que leur nuit de congé coïncide et personne n'avait trouvé à y redire. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des rumeurs, des interrogations, tous trouvant étrange que leur jour de congé tombent en même temps. Mais Sara avait esquivé les questions de leurs amis. Après tout ce n'était pas elle qui faisait le planning mais lui. Lui qui avait passé sa soirée à éviter les questions de Catherine qui trouvait cette coïncidence bien étrange. Personne ne savait pour eux à ce moment, personne sauf Greg bien sûr, que Sara avait prévenu… En même, temps, ils n'avaient pas eu trop le choix, vu la situation dans laquelle il les avait surpris. Sara dans ses bras, dans les vestiaires, après une dure nuit de travail et une enquête des plus difficiles pour la jeune femme… Mais l'ex-laborantin et meilleur ami de Sara avait promis de garder le secret. Et les deux amants avaient alors continué leur double vie, amis et collègues pendant le service, amants dans l'intimité de leur maison…

****

Sans bruit, discrètement, Elizabeth ouvrit la porte du bureau. Le spectacle qu'elle y vit la ravit. Gil, son petit Gilbert, son amour, tapait fébrilement sur son clavier. Elle voyait les mots s'alignaient un à un sur l'écran, reflet, transcription de l'amour de celui qu'elle considérait toujours comme son bébé en dépit de ses cinquante et un ans.

« Ecris mon fils, pensa-t-elle tendrement, heureuse. Ecris, dis-lui à quel point tu l'adores… »

Tout aussi discrètement, elle referma la porte.

****

« _Nous avions passé une bonne soirée… Rien que toi et moi, seuls. Notre première vraie sortie de couple… Tu t'étais mise à chanter ensuite, reprenant doucement la chanson du marin sur le port du lac Mead, où nous avons fini cette soirée magique, après que nous ayons quitté la fête. J'ai presque été jaloux du bonhomme, quand j'ai vu les yeux avec lesquels il te regardait… Tu l'as transporté dans un autre monde, comme tu m'as envoyé planer avec toi dans une autre galaxie… Tu as une voix magnifique mon amour… Sara, les manèges de Vegas tournaient dans tes bras,  
Sara, la chanson des marins pleurait dans ta voix_

_Le soleil se lève, comme en ce moment, mais il va bientôt être recouvert pas les nuages… Mais pour l'heur il brille et, comme toujours, c'est ta place qu'il illumine… comme tous les matins. Comme ce matin-là… après ta première nuit chez nous, quand nous avons emménagé ensemble. La vision était idyllique, tu es si belle quand le soleil joue avec tes cheveux. Je crois qu'une vision pareille ne se représentera plus… J'ai cru qu'un ange était descendu sur terre rien que pour moi, tant tu étais belle. Ton corps magnifique sublimé par les éclats dorés du soleil sur ta peau, ses rayons jouant avec les reflets cuivrés de tes cheveux bruns. Ce jour-là, tu as donné au soleil toute sa clarté, lui qui semblait bien pâle avant de tomber sur toi. Tout comme moi. J'étais bien fade, bien uniforme, dans l'obscurité de laquelle tu m'as tiré. Et depuis ton départ, le printemps se fait attendre. Les bourgeons ont beau s'ouvrir doucement, rien ne peut me tirer de la grisaille dans laquelle je suis depuis ton départ Sara, le soleil du matin s'allumait sur toi  
Sara, le printemps qui revient ne me guérit pas._

_Ne prends pas ces mots pour des reproches ! Il n'en est rien. Mais j'écris cela pour mettre à plat tous ces sentiments, toutes ces émotions qui m'habitent, et me dévorent. Je sais que tu m'aimes et je n'ai pas de raison d'en douter, bien au contraire. Et je sais que cette séparation n'est faite que pour mieux nous retrouver. Je t'attendrais toute ma vie, je t'aime, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais je suis prêt à le répéter un nombre incalculable de fois s'il le faut. J'ai pris l'habitude d'aller courir le matin en rentrant du labo. Je fais le même trajet que toi. Les premières fois, je le faisais pour éviter de rester seul à la maison, je ne voulais pas me morfondre et rester au milieu des souvenirs de notre vie commune suspendue, m'était trop insupportable. Mais maintenant, je le fais, parce que je ne veux pas que tu retrouves un vieillard quand tu reviendras. Je ne supporterais pas de sentir ton regard déçu sur moi. Même si je sais que notre différence d'âge n'est rien. Au début, Hank venait avec moi, mais il a fini par renoncer et se couche à ta place dans le lit, pour que je le traîne pas dehors pour aller courir. Je voulais me vider la tête les premières fois où j'allais courir. En mettant mon mp3 (le cadeau que tu m'as offert lorsque je suis parti en séminaire, il ne me quitte plus…) à fond (mais uniquement de l'opéra et mon préféré… celui que tu aimes…), je pensais naïvement que me couper des bruits du monde extérieur pourrait me permettre de t'oublier le temps de retrouver une certaine sérénité… J'ai bien vite déchanté. J'avais oublié les souvenirs attachés à cet opéra. Cette soirée que nous avons passé ensemble, à l'opéra où il était joué. Puis ensuite, nous avons joué les prolongations à la maison. Tant de souvenirs sont attachés à ma mémoire et même si je voulais les oublier, les ranger dans un tiroir, fermé avec un cadenas et en jeter la clef, je ne le pourrais pas. Et ce parce qu'ils représentent l'amour que nous avons l'un pour l'autre, alors j'espère que toi non plus tu ne les oublies, là où tu te trouves. Un souvenir en particulier reste présent en permanence, et plus encore à l'aube… Celui de cette matinée magique où je me suis réveillée avec un ange à mes côtés ne me quitte jamais. Quand tu as ouvert les yeux, et que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… Je ne peux l'oublier. __Sara, dans mes longues promenades quand je pense à toi.._

_Le temps me paraît bien long sans toi. Et cette soirée à la fête foraine a été bien fade sans toi, sans ton sourire, sans ton regard brillant de joie, sans ton rire… J'ai donné le change, mais Maman a très bien deviné la tristesse que j'éprouvais. Elle est comme toi, Maman. Elle me comprend à demi-mots, d'un regard elle sait ce que je ressens, tout comme toi. Et cette soirée, bien que les garçons aient fait les pitres, m'a paru triste. __Sara, les manèges de Vegas tournent dans le froid._

_J'ai revu notre marin hier, en allant promener Hank avec Maman. Il chantait toujours cette chanson que vous aviez partagée, il a souri en me voyant. Nous nous sommes arrêtés un peu plus loin pour l'écouter. Mais ce n'était plus pareil. Il n'y avait plus ta voix pour l'accompagner, pou adoucir la sienne trop rocailleuse, comme elle a adouci ma nature solitaire… Elle ne ressemblait plus au chant que tu fredonnais de temps à autre… __Sara, la chanson des marins n'a plus rien de toi_

_Le temps est gris. Le soleil a fui caché derrière les nuages gris, présages d'une journée de pluie… Il est parti comme la vision de cet ange endormi à mes côtés. Mais je sais qu'il reviendra. Quand mon ange sera de retour, elle le ramènera avec elle… Tu me manque ma Sara, mon amour, ma vie… Et le soleil le sent, j'en suis sûr. Il a décidé de ne pas luire aujourd'hui… __Sara, le soleil ce matin ne brille pas pour moi  
Sara, le printemps qui revient ne me guérit pas._

_Je ne peux te reprocher ton absence mon amour. J'en suis incapable. Ne crois pas que cette lettre soit un blâme. Non, je sais que cette absence t'est nécessaire, elle l'est pour nous deux. Il faut que tu enterres ton passé pour mieux vivre notre futur. Prends le temps qu'il te faut ma chérie. J'ai écrit ces mots parce que si je les taisais plus longtemps, j'aurais fini plus fou que je ne le suis déjà. Car oui je suis fou. Plus fou que l'ancien Grissom, celui qui avait peur de l'amour, celui qui t'a déçu par ses peurs et ses réticences. Je suis fou de toi, mon ange, mon amour. Je sais que la fin de ma folie viendra par le même avion que toi et j'attendrai… Je t'attendrai. Parce que je t'aime et que faire ma vie sans toi n'a pas de sens._

_Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours, tant que je vivrais et après, je suis fou de toi mon amour,_

_Gil_ »


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà ! La suite tant attendue (enfin j'espère) de Sara. Disons que même si je n'avais pas pour projet de faire une suite, ça c'est imposé à moi après avoir écouter de ou trois chansons très très tristes. Dont deux au moins serviront pour une probable suite. Song fic basée sur Pas toi et Pas l'indifférence de J.J. Goldman (ça ne me gène absolument pas de passer de Barbelivien à Sardou puis à Within Temptation pour atterrir à Goldman au gré de mes idées farfelues…). J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Un gros bisous à MarG et Nath. Ma bêta, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je voulais la publier avant de repartir pour une semaine sans internet ! Mais crois-moi, dès la fin de mon contrat, tu crouleras sous les corrrections alors en attendant disons que je t'offre des vacances :!

_______________________________________________________________________

¨Prenant sa plume, il écrivit. Vidant le trop-plein de son cœur sur des feuillets pour la seconde fois. Finalement, Elizabeth pouvait être fière d'elle. Son fils écrivait…

« _Mon amour, _

_« __Je reprends la plume, pour te parler. Le besoin s'en fait sentir… Maman est repartie chez elle hier soir… Elle m'a fait promettre de t'envoyer ma première lettre et de venir la voir très bientôt. Je me retrouve donc, une nouvelle fois, seul chez nous, dans notre petit nid. Tu me manques mon ange. Ma plume est devenue comme une amie maintenant, et ces feuillets jonchant mon bureau, des confidents. Je couche sur leurs faces vierges tous les sentiments qui m'agitent quand je suis au bord de l'explosion. Cela me permet de leur mettre un nom. Le plus souvent, c'est la mélancolie… et l'amour aussi. L'amour surtout. Tu me connais, je ne sais pas parler de ce que je ressens, mais je sais l'écrire. Ça me permet de réussir à rester… disons aussi lucide que puisse l'être quelqu'un qui aime le bel des anges que la Terre ait porté. Toi seule sait parler de ce que tu ressens, tu m'avais appris. Mais j'ai désappris. J'ai oublié cette partie de moi que tu as fait revivre. Cette partie qui ne vit que pour, par, avec et en toi. Ma chérie, tu es tout pour moi. Tout…J'ai tout essayé pour t'effacer de ma mémoire. Tout. Mon ange, je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma vie. Tu es tout pour moi. J'ai voulu t'oublier. Oublier notre histoire, mon amour pour toi. J'aimerai oublier. J'aimerai t'oublier. Mais je ne le fais pas parce que je ne peux pas. Alors, comme un fou j'ai essayé tout ce qui me passait par la tête pour que tu t'effaces de ma mémoire, que comme le brouillard qui se lève, tu disparaisses peu à peu… Mais plus je voulais t'oublier, plus tu revenais. Par vague. Ton odeur d'abord, sur ton oreiller, dans la salle de bain, dans notre chambre… Je suis fou mon amour. Fou à lier, comme un homme, un simple mortel que je suis et qui n'aime qu'un ange… J'ai voulu, j'ai réellement essayé de t'oublier Sara… J'aime même voulu __graver l'écorce jusqu'à saigner _

_Clouer les portes, __m'emprisonner. ___

Mais rien n'y fait, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas t'oublier, t'effacer. Parce que je t'aime… C'est étrange. Il a fallut que je te perde pour je réussisse à te dire « je t'aime ». Trois mots que je te dis dans mes rêves. Trois mots qui te font rester près de moi. Mais je sais que la réalité est toute autre. Je rêve éveillé. Je ne fais que cela. Je ne dors plus… ou si peu de toute façon. Alors voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit… à _vivre des songes à trop veiller__  
__Prier des ombres et tant marcher._

_Oui, voilà les trois seules activités qui occupent tout mon temps libre quand Maman n__'est pas avec moi : rêver, prier pour ton retour et marcher. Je suis allé voir le Père Franck (tu te souviens de lui ?), il me disait qu'il avait réussi à surmonter la douleur de la perte de celle qu'il aimait, grâce au temps. Il m' a dit qu'un jour, j'y arriverai à mon tour. Je l'espère, mais je n'y crois pas. Alors, pour me changer (du moins essayer) les idées, je marche. Hank et moi faisons de grandes ballades autour du lac Mead. Je te l'ai dit, il refuse de courir mais il adore la marche. Maman nous accompagnait au début, mais elle a renoncé. Elle habite quasiment chez nous maintenant, elle ne veut pas me laisser seul (elle revient me voir tous les quinze jours environs). Et sa présence m'est d'un grand réconfort. Tout comme celle de l'équipe. Ils sont tous toujours là pour moi. La dernière fois, après une enquête très dure émotionnellement pour moi, ils m'ont forçé à venir boire un verre avec eux dans un bar sympa déniché par Greg. C'est devenu une habitude. Ainsi passent les jours, vides sillons _

_Dans la raison __mais sans amour __  
_

_S__ans ton amour… Sans cela, sans toi, je ne suis rien. Rien qu'une coquille vide, un corps sans âme, sans ailes, sans cœur. Tu mes les a pris tous les quatre, quand tu es partie…Oh ! Je sais qu'il te faut du temps, mais c'est plus fort que moi… Mon amour, je suis prêt à tout pour toi, à tout pour que tu reviennes… J'accepterai la douleur_

_D'accord aussi pour la peur_

_Je connais les conséquences  
Et tant pis pour les pleurs_

J'accepte quoi qu'il m'en coûte  
Tout le pire du meilleur  
Je prends les larmes et les doutes  
Et risque tous les malheurs

_Oh S__ara ! C'est si dur d'être privé de toi. Sans nouvelles. J'ai peur mon amour. Peutr de te perdre ; Dans tous les sens du terme. Peur de cette indifférence. Je t'en prie ma chérie, je t'en supplie Sara, tout mais pas ça. Pas ça ! Je sais qu'il te faut du temps. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu as besoin d'enterrer tes fantômes pour aller de l'avant mais… __J'ai beau me dire qu'il faut du temps _

_J'ai beau l'écrire si noir sur blanc __  
__  
__Quoi que je fasse, où que je sois __  
__Rien ne t'efface, je pense à toi _

_Reviens-moi mon amour. R__eviens vite. Tu me manques Sara. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Le réveil est souvent brutal, pour les quelques heures où j'arrive à dormir. Je ferme les yeux et tu es là. Je les ouvre et ne rencontre qu'une place vide à mes côté, mais doigts ne sentent que le froid du lit. Tout autour de moi, règnent nos souvenirs communs, notre bonheur comme suspendu. Tout est comme tu l'as laissé en partant… Tu me manques mon ange. Ton absence me ronge. C'est comme un verre dans une pomme. Et rien ne fait changer cet état de fait... J'ai beau me dire qu'il faut du temps _

_J'ai beau l'écrire si noir sur blanc __  
__  
__Quoi que je fasse, où que je sois __  
__Rien ne t'efface, je pense à toi __  
_

_J__'ai dit une bêtise. Une chose peut changer cet état de fait. Enfin… une personne : Toi !__ Toi Sara, toi que j'aime plus que moi. Toi qui ensoleille ma vie, l'illumine. Tu m'avais appris à voir le bon côté de chaque chose, le meilleur en chaque être humain. Je n'oublie pas tes leçons. Au contraire. Seulement, je n'ai qu'une envie quand je sors : Fuir. Rentrer chez moi et m'enfermer çà double tour. Ne plus quitter la quiétude de notre maison ou de mon bureau au labo. J'ai perdu la force qui me faisait avancer. Cette force qui résidait dans notre amour, dans ta présence à mes côtés. Mais comme toujours, tout est ma faute. J'ai tout gâché. Si je n'étais pas parti à ce séminaire à Williamston, si j'avais fais plus attention à toi, si j'avais veillé sur toi, plus que je ne l'ai fait, jamais Nathalie Davis ne t'aurait enlevé, jamais tu ne serais partie. Ou du moins pas de cette manière. Par ma faute tu t'es enfoncée, par ma faute tu as été enlevée, par ma faute tu as failli mourir, par ma faute, tu es partie… Je ne cesserai jamais de m'en vouloir. Mais ce qui est fait et fait. Aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à tout pour que tu reviennes, prêt à tout pour te voir. Je donnerais dix années pour un regard_

_Des châteaux des palais pour un quai de gare  
Un morceau d'aventure contre tous les conforts  
Des tas de certitudes pour désirer encore  
Échangerais années mortes pour un peu de vie  
Chercherais clé de porte pour toute folie  
Je prends tous les tickets pour tous les voyages  
Aller n'importe où mais changer de paysage  
Effacer ces heures absentes  
Et tout repeindre en couleur  
_

_Oh oui mon amour ! Reviens-moi. Que nous puissions finir ensemble ce voyage inachevé vers un monde connus uniquement par ceux qui s'aiment…_

_Oh, c'est pas juste  
C'est mal écrit  
Comme une injure  
Plus qu'un mépris _

_Cette lettre… je me dis qu'elle ne te tombera jamais entre les mains. Parce que ces mots que ma main a tracé ne rende pas justice à l'être extraordinaire que tu es, à notre amour. Non… cette lettre… je ne te l'enverrai jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu la lises, que tu vois quel homme je suis. Faible. Je ne te mérite pas et cette lettre le prouve de la plus belle des manière. Non… Finalement laisses-moi là où je suis. Laisses-moi dans l'ombre de ma vie, toi l'être de lumière. Tu es finalement mieux sans moi. Je te rends tes ailes et ta liberté. _

_Ma chérie… tu me manques… Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, tant que je vivrais et après, je suis fou de toi mon amour,_

_Gil »_


	3. Chapter 3

« _Ma Sara, _

_Depuis quand n'avons-nous pas passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Depuis quand ne t'ai-je pas serré contre moi pour te réconforter ? Tu me manques, mon amour, trop beaucoup trop. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi Sara. Non… Je ne peux plus. Je t'ai vu la nuit dernière. Je t'ai aperçue, dans notre chambre. Pâle fantôme. Tu étais penchée sur moi. Tu ne bougeais pas. Je n'avais pas peur, pourtant. Parce que c'était toi, présence rassurante qui veillais sur mon sommeil. Tu me manques mon ange, mon amour. Tu étais là, tu me regardais, mais tu ne parlais pas. Non, pas un mot, rien. Je sentais ton odeur, tes cheveux frôlant ma joue. Mais tu ne disais rien… Oh ma Sara, mon amour… Je t'en prie… __Say my name // Prononce mon nom_

_So I will know you're back you're here again // __Ainsi je saurai que tu es revenus que tu es là à nouveau_

_For a while // __Pour un instant_

_Mais__ tu __n'es__ pas là… __Non. __Et moi je rêve de __toi__. Je rêve que tu es là, près de moi, que nous sommes heureux. Tu me manques ma Sara… J'aimerai t'empêcher de partir, te dire de revenir. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit en dépit de mon amour pour toi. Non, je n'ai pas le droit de te retenir… De toutes façons, je ne le peux pas. You drift away again // __Tu dérive trop loin à nouveau_

_Too far from where I am // Trop loin de l'endroit où je suis._

_Reviens-moi mon amour… Reviens. J'essaie de faire bonne figure, mais je ne vis plus sans toi. Ma vie n'a pas de sens sans toi, pas de saveurs. Oh ma Sara ! Comme j'aimerai que tu sois là ! Oh oui ! Reviens… Tant de souvenirs me reviennent en tête, nos fous-rires, nos chamailleries, notre complicité au labo, nos jeux… La chambre est remplie de toi, de tes soupirs, de ton rire, de nos nuits, de ces nuits où tu m'apprenais l'amour, où j'ai cru que tu m'aimais autant que je t'aime. __Oh let us share // Oh laisse-nous partager_

_The memories that only we can share // __Les souvenirs que nous seuls pouvons partager._

_Together__ // __Ensemble_

_Tu me manques mon amour… Je sais que tu as besoin de temps, mais j'ai besoin de toi, tout est si vide sans toi… J'ai perdu l'habitude de me confier, de parler de mes sentiments. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'y arrive… arrivais. Maintenant, seules ses feuilles savent ce que je ressens, ses feuilles et notre chien, tu lui manques aussi… beaucoup, mais moins qu'à moi. Je suis chez Maman pour le week-end. Elle a voulu parler, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Ton seul nom restait coincé dans ma gorge, et mes mains ne voulaient rien dire aussi. Je n'y arrive pas Sara ! Je n'arrive pas à parler de toi ! C'est trop dur… Tu sais que j'ai du mal _ _Encore à parler de toi._

_Il paraît que c'est normal_

_Y a pas de règles dans ces jeux-là_

_Tu sais, j'ai la voix qui se serre _

_Quand je te croise dans les photos_

_Tu sais, j'ai le cœur qui se perd _

_Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop._

_Je fais des efforts, mais rien n'y fait, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas parler de toi… Parce qu'à chaque fois que ton prénom vient sur les lèvres de quelqu'un, des regrets, de la honte aussi, m'étreignent. C'est trop dur, trop dur ! Parce qu'en plus c'est ma faute… Mon unique faute ! C'est à cause de moi que tu es partie, à cause de moi que nous sommes séparés… Tu ne parles pas mon amour, tu ne me dis rien… M'aimes-tu seulement encore ? Dis-moi au moins que je te manque_

_Au téléphone, tes longs silences me font crier au secours_

_Dis-toi bien que tu me manques et que ton absence se ressent toujours._

_Je n'ai jamais su te dire ce que mon cœur désire_

_Car comme toi je ne parle qu'en silence._

_Tu avais réussi à parler Sara… tu m'avais dit ce que tu voulais, et je n'ai pas compris… Comme toujours, je ne suis qu'un imbécile Sara ! Un vieil imbécile. Il aurait pourtant été facile que je te dise mes sentiments, que je te dise ce que je voulais… ce que je veux… J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai peur Sara. Tout est froid, tout est vide, mort, morne J'ai froid, je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer, à revivre. Mon sang semble s'être glacé dans mes veines depuis ton départ. Je ne vis plus. Tout es noir, froid, glacial. Ça me fait peur, plus qu'avant. Tu es comme la lueur qu'aperçoit un aveugle. Il la voit, elle lui redonne vie, espoir, amour et elle s'en va. Lui, pauvre fou d'avoir cru en elle, retombe dans cette sombre obscurité qui n'est plus celle dans laquelle il vivait mais une autre, bien plus effrayante. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un tunnel, tu es au bout, plus lumineuse qu'un ange, je cours pour te rejoindre, je te hurle mais tu ne viens pas, tu t'en vas, emportant ta lumière avec toi. Et moi je suis seul… Je me retrouve dans le noir. Je t'aime Sara, je t'aime… Je veux que tu le saches. Et que tu reviennes, que tu me reviennes. Finissons ensemble ce que nous avons commencé… Please say my name // S'il te plaît crie mon nom_

_Remember who I am // Rappelles toi qui je suis_

_You will find me in the world of yesterday // Tu me trouveras dans le monde d'hier._

_Je t'attends… je t'attendrais toujours Sara. Mais reviens, je t'en supplie, je t'en prie, reviens. Je perds la raison sans toi. Reviens… ou dis-moi au moins si tu m'aimes toujours… Excuse-moi ma chérie. Excuse-moi de dire des inepties pareilles. Mais je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus rien depuis que tu es partie… Love you so it hurts my soul // T'aimer tellement blesse mon âme_

_Can you forgive me for trying again ?// Peux-tu me pardonner d'essayer de nouveau ?_

****

Une larme coula sur la feuille, petite perle argentée essuyée d'un geste rageur.

****

_J'ai peur Sara… oh oui ! Horriblement peur, peur de t'avoir perdue à cause de mes bêtises, je t'aime tellement pourtant. Plus que moi, plus que mon âme, que tout au monde… Tu me manques mon amour… Je tourne en rond chez nous, je vis au jour le jour attendant ton retour, un signe de ta part… un mot… Mais rien, tout reste désespérément vide et silencieux. Le ciel tourmenté d'aujourd'hui est semblable à mon cœur. Il semble sur le point de pleurer mais n'y arrive pas. Mon amour, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Un mot de ta part et je viens. Your silence makes me hold my breath // Ton silence me fait retenir mon souffle._

_Dis-mois que tu me pardonnes, dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux plus, que tu acceptes de revenir, que tu m'aimes toujours. Je ne veux pas te perdre, non ! Non !! Tout mais pas ça, je t'en supplie, tout, tout ce que tu veux sauf ça. Tu es ma seule raison d'être… Mais tu es partie ! Je suis seul. Si seul sans toi, la seule qui me comprends, la seule qui m'aime. Je t'en veux Sara. Je t'en veux d'être partie sans rien me dire, de ne pas m'appeler. Je t'en veux mais je te pardonne. Parce que je t'aime trop, parce que je sais que tu as besoin de ce temps pour chasser tes demons… pour mieux revenir peut-être ? Mais tu es partie… Partie ! You left me behind // Tu m'as abandonnée _

_All that's done's forgiven // Tout ce qui est fait est pardonné_

_You'll always be mine // Tu seras toujours à moi_

_I know deep inside // Je sais au fond de moi_

_All that's done's forgiven // Que tout ce qui est fait est pardonné _

_Reviens-moi Sara, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie une fois encore, reviens-moi. Je t'attendrais toujours, éternellement, je partirai n'importe où, n'importe quand, rien que pour toi… Reviens… _

Gil »

****

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres tremblantes de l'ombre penchée sur les feuillets épars sur le bureau. De la pièce d'à-côté, un gémissement, comme une douce plainte, une supplique, se fit entendre, rompant le silence de la demeure.

« Sara…

Aussitôt, elle fut près de lui.

****

Ce parfum… Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Mais… non, ce ne pouvait être le sien. Et pourtant… il le connaissait par cœur, hantant ses souvenirs, ses sens. Ce mélange particulier, si caractéristique de rose et de mûres. Pourtant, c'était impossible. Elle n'était pas là. Elle était partie, elle l'avait abandonné… Une main douce se posa sur son front tourmenté, le caressant tendrement. Cette main… si tendre, si douce… non… c'est impossible. Non… Mais cette façon de le caresser… Il n'y avait qu'elle pour…

_ Sara…

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux. Dans la faible clarté que diffusaient les réverbères dehors, il distingua une silhouette à ses côtés. La silhouette à qui appartenait la main qui le caressait. Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent… Dans la pénombre de la pièce, ils brillaient d'un éclat particulier. Cet éclat, il le connaissait par cœur, avait appris à le déchiffrer. Ce regard qui signifiait toujours plus que les mots qu'elle employait… Ce regard chocolat qu'il aimait tant…

_ Sara…

_ Je suis là…

Il n'y croyait pas. Non… il devait rêver. Encore. Il dormait et dans quelques minutes son réveil sonnera, et comme toujours, il sera seul. Pourtant… D'une main timide, il caresse le visage immobile devant lui, le front, les joues, redessine le contour de ces lèvres qu'il chérit plus que tout.

_ Sara…

Oui. Oui, elle est là. Elle est revenue, enfin ! Pour de vrai. Ce n'était pas le résultat de son esprit enfiévré, ni d'une illusion créée par le manque. Non. Elle était bel et bien là, devant lui. Fiévreusement, il la prend dans ses bras, et l'embrasse, la serrant, tel un naufragé. Lorsqu'ils se séparent, à bout de souffle, ses yeux se perdent dans l'océan de ses yeux chocolat. Alors seulement, seulement, il se rend compte à quel point elle lui a manqué, plus encore que ce qu'il ressentait quand il s'éveillait seul dans leur chambre. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Maintenant. Avant qu'elle ne parte. Il le fallait, pour qu'elle reste. Il ne supporterait pas un autre départ. D'une voix pressante, son regard vrillé au sien, il prononce alors ces trois mots… Comme une supplique, une formule magique…

_ Je t'aime… »


End file.
